07 July 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-07-07 ; Comments *A recording of the complete broadcast is available. *Wolfman Jack died earlier in the week. John talks about how he used to listen to him when he lived in the States. John says he has a short tape of Wolfman Jack from radio station XERB. He plays this in his show as a tribute to the "great man". Sessions *Palace Music, #3. Recorded 1995-06-11. The song “Call Me A Liar” is available on the Domino / Drag City release – Guarapero (Lost Blues 2). *Sounds Of Life, one and only session. No known commercial release. @''' Tracklisting *Alien Race: Colossal Cave (12 inch – First Contact EP) Encounter Records '''@ # *Palace Music: I Am A Cinematographer (Peel Session) *Rancid Hell Spawn: My Baby's Got A Tapeworm (7 inch – Teenage Lard) Wrench Records *Sounds Of Life: Hidden Rooms (Peel Session) @ # *Teen Angels: Teen Dream (7 inch) Sub Pop *Dickless: I'm A Man (7 inch) Sub Pop *Fun-Da-Mental: When I Want Your Opinion, I'll Give It To You (CD – With Intent To Pervert The Cause Of Injustice!) Nation Records @''' * (10:30 news) *Yum Yums: Girls Like That! (7 inch) Screaming Apple *''John’s recording of Wolfman Jack on radio station XERB ''&''' * (Tape flip) *Centry Meets The Music Family: Saturday Steppers (LP – Release The Chains) Conscious Sounds @ & *Further: Spheres Of Influence (2x7 inch – Distance) Lissy's Records *Sounds Of Life: Morning Light (Peel Session) @ & *Palace Music: West Palm Beach (Peel Session) *Glide: Venus In Flares (7 inch – Excerpts From A Space Age Freak Out [Pt. 1]) Ochre Records @ & *Fall: Ed's Babe (12 inch) Fontana *New Decade: Wave Of Tears (12 inch – Wave Of Tears EP) Out Of Romford @ &/$ *Julian Cope: Try Try Try (CD Single) Echo :(JP: 'And after try, try, try.... cry, cry, cry) *Escorts: The One To Cry (7 inch) Fontana $''' *Dubtronix: Ya Foot To Dry (12 inch) Renk Records '''@ $ *''(11:30 news)'' *Chocolate: Dead Skin (7 inch) Out Of Step * (Tape flip) *Palace Music: O How I Enjoy The Light (Peel Session) $''' *Reddy Amisi: Yves Makamu (CD – Prudence) Production Galaxie *Voodoo Queens: Eat The Germs (7 inch) Voodoo Records *J Church: Ivy League College (7 inch) Broken Rekids *Sounds Of Life: Oblivious (Peel Session) '''@ $ *Bikini Beach Band: Boys And Girls (7 inch) Stim Productions *Chopper: Sad Sixteen (7 inch – Self-Preservation Society) Crackle! Records *Crown Jewels & MC Det: Money In Your Pocket (12 inch) Conqueror @''' *Girl Of The Year: Automatic (Yeah Yeah Yeah) (7 inch) Badlands Record Company *Spoonfed Hybrid: Scary Verlaine (7 inch) Le Tatou Colerique '''@ *Palace Music: O Lord Are You In Need (Peel Session) * (tape flip) *Dog On A Rope: Giroday (7 inch - Yob Culture) Flat Earth *X-911: Unknown '(12 inch - Les Champs Magnetique) Rising High Records '@ *''(12:30 news)'' *Dick Dale: Nitro (CD – Tribal Thunder) Hightone *Big Stick: Girls On The Toilet (CD – Pro Drag) Pow Wow Records *Bloodloss: Sinister Pattern (10 inch – Ten Solid Rockin’ Inches Of Solid Rock And Roll) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Sounds Of Life: A Spice Of Jazz (Peel Session) @''' *Titans: She Would Back To Cave (Various Artists CD – Hodge Podge And Barrage From Japan Vol 2) 1 + 2 Records *Mohinder: To Satisfy (7 inch) Unleaded Records *Mohinder: Run (7 inch - To Satisfy) Unleaded Records *Mohinder: Give (7 inch - To Satisfy) Unleaded Records *Sub-State Take Me Up (12 inch) Rogue Trooper '''@ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File b *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File c *Tracks marked &''' available on '''File d *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File e File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-07-07 *b) Dat_085_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *c) 1995-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE231 *d) 1995-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE232 *e) 1995-07-xx Peel Show LE233 ;Length *a) 02:58:59 *b) 04:02:22 (from 02:03:38 to 03:17:53) *c) 01:33:51 (1:12:41-1:25:08) *d) 01:33:34 (from 1:06:55) *e) 01:32:33 (to 19:54) ;Other *a) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping put this tracklisting together, and to Isector for the recording. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 085 *c) Created from LE231 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1995 Lee Tape 231 *d) Created from LE232 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1995 Lee Tape 232 *e) Created from LE233 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1995 Lee Tape 233 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c,d,e) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Unknown Category:Max-dat Tapes